Meet The Cullen's
by LookOutShe'sGottaKeyboard
Summary: Bella gose with Alice for a christmas get together, Alice's cousin Edward Likes Bella and he shows it with cockiness.How will th Cullen family surive with a cocky Edward and a sarcatic Bella? Will Bella over look the cockiness and see the real Edward? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys this is my first REAL story for Bella/Edward...so wish me luck Haha well anyway hope yall like it I dont own Twilight **

**:( ENJOY :D**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Bella Pov**

So here I was on a plain to Alaska, where my best friend Alice's family lives. We're going to her family"s get together for Christmas, she was bouncing in her seat with happiness. I honestly think she was going to try to set me up with this cousin of hers, but I just hope not. I looked out the small window as the plain landed, my stomach twisting I was kinda scared of meet Alice's parents. She giggled with happiness as we landed grabbing my hand and pulling me off the plain.

"My brother's getting our bags Oh there he is" she said as she bounced over to him. God, I thought to myself just weird he was huge and tall and Alice was...Small and short big difference.

"Emmet this is my Best friend Bella" she said smiling cheekily.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said his voice cheerful like...Alice, I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" I said, we all walked to the car. Gosh why oh why did I let Alice talk me into this, I HATE THE COLD AND WET. I shook the thought, and waited as we drove to Alice's house.

The huge cabin looked, homey and cozy like I should be expecting a turkey dinner kinda feel to it, I smiled as I looked up at the place.

"Its pretty isn't it?" Alice said, I nodded and we made our way into the house, everyone waiting in the living room, smiling laughing. At that moment I felt like I was barging in on a family get together and I shouldn't be there, but I pushed that feeling down deep down.

"Hello sweetie I'm Esme Alice's mother you must be Bella" a woman with caramel hair said smiling brightly, I nodded.

"Nice to meet you" I said softly, she smiled more.

"I'm Carlisle Alice's father nice to meet you Bella" he said his tone fatherly, I nodded.

"I'm Rosalie Emmet girlfriend" a blond woman that looked like a model said flashing me a pare of white teeth, I smiled back.

"I'm Jasper Rosalie's brother" A honey blond man said with a hint of a southern accent. I smiled noticing the way Alice looked at him. Then a guy with messy bronze hair and bright green eyes walked up to me.

"Hey sexy, I'm Edward" he said smiling crookedly, I guess every girl within a one mile radius LOVE that smile but it didn't effect me...maybe. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, and leaned up to his ear everyone leaning in to hear what I'm gonna say.

"Cocky much?" I whispered my lips brushing his neck as I leaned back, I smiled slightly as I saw him shiver.

"Yea, you know you want me" He said wiggling his eyebrows, I huffed God, he's really full of himself.

"No I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on earth...not even then you cocky ass" I snapped back.

"Meow feisty, just how I like em" he said winking, I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Bella lets get you settled into the guest room" Alice said her face blank. I walked away know he was looking at my ass, God its sad I only just met him and I already hate his ass.

* * *

**Soo... what'd yall think? Good, bad? if yall like it Ill update and make the chapter longer :D PLease Review :P**

**OoOoOo Any1 got any Idea's they wanna share that'd be nice :D Haha**

**~Nessie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys thanks so much for reviewing :D so this is chapter 2 hope yall like it I dont own twilight saga! ENJOY :D Im soooo sorry its short**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Bella Pov**

I looked down the halls at all the pictures, they were of Alice and her brother some just by themselfs, and lots of the rest of the family. We stopped at a door the knob was made of crystal, Alice turned it slowly as if trying not to break the knob. she opened the door, the room was full of creamy colors and smelled like perfume, she sat on the bed and put my bags by the dresser.

"So I'm Um take it you don't like...Edward?" she said playing with her hands, I laughed humorlessly.

"No Alice I don't, I hate him" I said my voice hard, thinking of him and his cocky smiles.

"I know but can you try to get along with him...for now?" she asked sighing.

"I guess...for now" I said softly, she nodded and smiled brightly.

"OMG did you see Jasper" she said dreamily, I chuckled see do I know my firiends or what. After about an hour or so of Alice talking about Jasper's butt she left me to unpack and get settled. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" I door opened and closed but I didn't look up, suddenly I felt arms around my wast and a voice at my ear.

"Mmm... you sure are beauitful" the smooth velevtily voice whispered in my ear his warm breathe hitting my neck the smell of spearmint filling my nose.

"Eww.. God, let fucking go" I yelled, he chuckled softly in my ear before letting me go.

"You have a dirty mouth Miss Swan, but so do I" he said as he licked his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out, get out now" I said not wanting to get his family's attention.

"But why? we can be dirty together" he said while putting a hand on my hip, "God thats it" I thought and I slapped him with as much force I could up with.

"Oo, you can slap me all you want if it turns you on I'm game" He smiled that stupid smile, and slapped my butt. I screamed in anger, and grabbed his hand ( that was still on my hip) and twisted it behind his back he bent down so low he was my level now.

"If you ever touch me again your going to be dead on the side of the road" I hissed into his ear, and let him go. He walked out of my room holding his hand to his chest I felt a smile creep its way onto my face in saifaction. God he was so annoying yet so sexy, I just wanted to scream in a pillow like a teenager. I have a feeling this is going to be a long christmas break.

* * *

**Soooo? what'd ya think? I promise to make the chapters longer I just couldn't think of anything. I'll only update sooner if I get 5 REVIEWS on this chapter :D sooo please review :P**

**Any1 got any idea's they wanna share?**

**~Nessie~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys sooo... this is chapter 3 Wow great reviews thanks so much I made sure this chapter was longer than the others soooo enjoy :D**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SAGA! :D**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Edward Pov**

Man her just not wanting me is making me want her more, She's sexy and sarcatic. My favorite things in a woman, her deep chocolate brown eyes narrowed. Mmmm... the things I would do with her...God I need a cold shower. I went and took a cold shower and laid on my bed afterwards. I just needed her so much... maybe I should quit being so cocky. Nope I love how she gets angery so quick its entertaining, her nose scrunches up and her face get red in anger, her plump lips in a tight straight line. I knew by the end of the week I would make her mine, all i got to do is find out what she looks for in a guy and become him this is going to be so easy...or not considering she hates me.

**Bella Pov**

After I was violated, I crashed on my bed no even bothoring to take off my cloths or pull the covers back. Sleep called me so I fell into the darkness willingly...

"Morning Bella" Alice said chiper as ever, Man she has the perfect timing...Not. I shook my head craking myself up its really sad when you have jokes...with your self. But ehh... it gets me throught the day without punching anyone soooo... what the hell. by now I was giggling, I was talking to myself I shook my head as I thought of one night when Alice and I were drunk...

**(Warning this has nothing really to do with the story just wanted to add more but i think its funny anyway:P) **

**Flash Back...**

_We were at a bar, drinking the night away. Alice had way to many lots more than me, anyway she just started muttering things to her self werid things like._

_"Mmm.. bacons good, OoOo I hope theirs a shoe sale next weekend" weird things like that I couldn't stop laughing at her, suddenly she got a seroius look on her face and looked straight at me._

_"Oh my god... I'm talking to myself Please don't send me to the nut house Bella please Don't" she begged wrapping her small body around my leg, I giggled._

_"Corse not Ali then I'd loose my best friend" I said my words slured, while giggling...after that we woke up in out dorm with our panties on our head._

**End of flash back...**

Alice looked at me like I was crazy, I just shook my head and went to the closet to change. I put on some white sweatpants with peace writen in light blue and a light blue t-shirt with a butterfly on the front and wings on the back in purple, to top it off i put some blue and purple stripped socks and slipped on my Jordans. After I was ready I walked out of the closet and we made our way down stairs for breakfast. The smell of bacon and pancakes with chocolate chips filled my sence of smell making saliva fill my mouth like venom.

"Mmm.. smells good" Ali said her voice happy like always, I heard a chuckle from behind the stove but their back was turned. I knew who it was you couldn't miss the bronzed messy hair, he turned and looked up at us his emrald green eyes staring deep into my plain brown ones. For a second I almost forgot he tried to asalute me hell I forgot my name, but right when I saw that cocky ass grin I knew I was in deep shit he was never gonna let me live that stare down.

"See something you like?" He asked playfullness evident in his voice, his eyebrow raised a smirk on his lips.

"yea...just not you" I said my voice dead and I stared right at the golden brown pancakes the chocolate chips slightly melted, they looked so good. After that everyone came down to eat, Ali shooting me glances making sure I was being good I mean come on me not being good...pshh. I rolled my eyes as she glanced at me for the seventh time.

"So Bella what are you majoring in?" Esme asked her voice motherly, this got everyone's attention so they all looked at me I felt my cheeks burn.

"Um I'm majoring in eglish" I said as I ate another bite of pancake resiting the erge to moan, she nodded. After that everyone got back to eating thankfully getting the attention off of me although I still felt someone looking at me.

"So guys I was thinking we all go into town today and hang out" Alice said happily, looking at everyone.

"Sorry sweetie I can't I have to go into the hosptil today" Carlslie said as he got up.

"I cant go either me and Rosie have to have some time _alone_" Emmet said looking at rose hugerily, I resited the erge to barf.

"I'm going to stay here sweetie and clean the house for chirstmas" Esme said.

"Sure" Jasper and Edward said at the same time, Ali was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Fine" I sighed not really wanting to be here when Rose and Emmet here to. After everyone cleaned up we headed out, Alice being her wanted to take two cars.

"Bella your gonna ride with edward" Alice said, my mouth dropped and I gave her my best death glare but got in his stupid-shiney-Volo. He had a smirk on his face probly thinking some thing nasty, I rolled my eyes. As soon as he got the car started clair de lune came from the speakers softly, I turned to him in suprise.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing you just never took me as a Debussy kinda person thants all" I said my voice holding shock, he looked to me in amusement.

"Huh" he said and the convertion ended, as we rounded the corner of the mall. Alice was beside Jasper with a huge grin on her face, and it brightend even more once she saw us get out of the car, she ran over to us.

"Bella your alive!" she yelled earning stares from so people passing by, I rolled my eyes I've done that alot here.

"No really? I didn't know that" I said with fake shock it eveident on my face, Alice rolled her eyes she got that from me.

"Gosh Bella your such an ass" She said a small smile on her face, she knew she walked right into that, we heard a chuckle from the cocky -ass himself, I rolled my eyes biting back a coment. We walked around the mall for hours when filnally Alice got tired, we grabbed something to eat and headed back home. My eyes were dripping sleep calling me so I fell only feeling Edward pick me up bridal-style and carry me to my room, he kissed my forhead softly it tingled where he touched and whipered in my ear a good night. I was falling for Edward Cullen no matter how much longer I denied it I was falling, hard and fast. With that last thought I fell asleep completly content, and happy one person in my dreams Edward.

**Alice Pov**

I saw how Bella and edward acted today, and I think their great for each other. I silently promised that I would get Bella and Edward together by the end of the week.

* * *

**Sooo? Did ya like it :) I made sure it was longer this time... I tried to be funny, did it work? tell me whatcha think...Please review :P**

**~Nessie~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! Im so so sorry I haven't updated in a Looooooong time, but its summer now and I have no life what-so-ever so Im gunna be updating like crazy (: Haha anyway I hope you enjoy it! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own twlight_

* * *

Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I folded the wraping paper, as I wraped Alice's gift. I heard a knock on the door and jumped, trying to hide the present.

"Come in" I said shakily, and the door opened to none other than, the cocky ass himself. I scowled and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"What do you want?" I said harshily, he smirked.

"You know what I want, but that's beside the point" He said wiggling his eyebrows, I sighed annoyed already.

"And...again I ask, You here why?" I asked my annoance dripping from my voice.

"One of Alice's friends is coming down to vist and alice wanted me to tell you" He said a smile playing on his lips. I sighed I knew alice had other firends, But...I just I thought of her as the little sister I never had. And i really wanted to spend this week, getting to know her more.

"Okay, thanks" I said with a shrug, he nodded.

"She'll be here in less then 20 mintues" He said as he walked out. I rolled my eyes and put my presents away and went down stairs. I heard laughing, mixed with giggles And comment from the cocky ass. I jumped down the stairs and saw the back of a blonde head, she was...very pretty. Slinder figure, blonde perfect. I could see Edward's mouth watering from here, I felt a twist in my stomach as I knew I couldn't compeat with her.

"That was a fast 20 mintues" I muttered as I walked down the rest of the stairs, making everyone look at me. The all to familar blush came to my cheeks.

"And who might this be?" The blondie asked eyeing me up and down.

"That's Bella my room mate and best friend" Alice said with a huge smile, the blonde smiled back but it looked fake.

"Well nice to meet you...Bella Im tanya" She said her bright blue eyes peircing into my plain brown ones, I nodded.

* * *

Dinner was quite, and reloved around Tanya. Im not even joking, not even a little. The girl is Obessed with herself, And aparently she's caught Edward's eye. Or maybe her boobs I should say, have. He was staring so hard Im suprised they havent caught fire, or even worse Melt.

I sat in the lazy-boy getting comfortable, and Tanya and Edward were curled up on the couch. He was whispering something in his ear, her eyes flickered to mine and she giggles. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I snuggled in the lazy-boy and feel alseep to the whispers and giggles, Knowing I didn't like Tanya one bit.

* * *

_Soooo what'd yah think? Good,Bad? Bella's gettin jealous! Haha Please review (:_

_~Nessie~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! :) thanks so much for all the reviews sorry this chapter took a little longer than planned =/ I got a block...oh well Im back! haha anyway on with the story!_

_Disclaimer:I do not own twilight saga_

* * *

Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella sleep from across the room, her hair spilling out on the head of the lazy-boy. She looked so...peaceful and beauitful, to say I loved that I made her jealous was the absolut truth. I smiled as she turned in her sleep, Tanya took this time to make me notice her. She moved her lips up my neck, nibbling gently I sighed as she continued. Bella took that momnet to wake up, binking her eyes rapidly. Her eyes flickered to mine briefly, something flashing in her warm brown eyes but she shook it off and got up and went to her room. I shook my head and tended to Tanya as she smiled flirtly at me.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I walked up the stairs, watching Tanya put her filthy lips on his neck I rolled my eyes. What am I saying? I shouldn't care...but I do Waaaaaay to much. I sighed at walked to my room and crawled in bed suddenly very tired.

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window, and the girlish giggle of none other than Tanya. I groaned and got up sliping on an outfit for today and walked down to the livingroom.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said her normal perky self as she made her way for the door, elbows locked with Tanya.

"Morning" I said as I refused to scowl at Tanya.

"Bella." Tanya siad with a fake smile and a head nod, I nodded back. And walked into the kitchen and got me a apple and ate it as i heard the door shut.

"Where're they going?" I asked my mouth full of apple, a peice flew out and hit Edward in the cheek. I giggled and Edward rasied an eyebrow.

"Oh...is that funny to u Miss Sawn?" He asked as he got closer to me, I backed away giggling and nodded.

"Very" I said through my giggles, he smirked and had me pinned to the floor in a matter of mintues. I looked up at him and smiled nervously only making his smirk widen.

"They went to the mall." He said thorwing me off gaurd as his nose brushed my cheek softly.

"Hmm...?" I said with a sigh, he chuckled.

"Tanya and Alice? remember them?" He said as his lips brushed my cheeks, his lips slowly moving down to mine.

"Oh...Yea." I breathed, His lips hovering him and very softly and gently, very UnEdward like, He pushed his lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss, I felt the fireworks go off in my head as our lips moved together. What am I doing?...Im making out with Edward Fucking Cullen! thats what im doing! I shouldn't be doing this... I sighed and pushed his off and got off the ground.

"Um...I uh have something I have to do." I said as I blushed, he nodded his green eyes bright and a smirk on his lips.

"Right, see you around sexy-ass" He said his smirk widening as I huffed and walked off. THAT is why I stopped kissing him. Yes, thats why casue hes a cocky ass annoying sexy bastered.

* * *

_Soooo...what'd yah think? Good, Bad? Please reivew (: Im sorry its short I couldn't think of anything else to add to the chapter so oh well...anyway! Haha_

_PM me any qestions or ideas for the story (:_

_Sky Out!~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys :) Im so happy with the reviews! thank you so much! Well...I tryed to make this chapter a little longer than normal Im sorry if its not as long as you'd like =/ ill work on that. anyway On with the story :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga _

* * *

Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

I smiled as I watched her, walked away before frowning slightly as I felt my gut twist painfully. I dont't like the thought of her walking away from me, not one bit. I felt my feet move a step forward, but I held my self back. I knew deep down that she actually, like me if not loved me. All because she kissed me back. I felt as if I was on top of the world a bright smile coming across my face just as Emmet walked into the kitchen.

"Heyy Cousin!" He said his normal cheerful self, I nodded smiling still thinking of my kiss with Bella. He looked at me weridly and a huge grin spread across his face.

"You got laid! Didn't! OH I know u did!" He boomed his grin widen with each word, I shook my head.

"No no no Emmet, better..." I said as I stared off into space.

"Whats better than getting laid?" He asked confusion written all over his face.

"Getting kissed by the girl who has your heart." I said simply a slight smile finding its way to my lips.

**Bella POV**

"Getting kissed by the girl who has your heart." He said a small smile playing on his lips. I stood there, shocked. I mean...this is Edward! the god-like-man, He could have any girl in the freaking world! But I'm the girl that has his heart. My thoughts flickered to Tanya, and sighed. Maybe...he was talking about her, I mean im plain, and boring what could I have that she doesn't?

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks like a never ending waterfall, I ran up to my room and through myself on my bed like a teenage. I cryed for two hours, my eyes a blood shot red. I sighed and went to the bathroom for a shower. The warm water runing down my back, freeing all the stress I sighed in happiness. Then got out and dress in sweats and made my way down to dinner.

"Hey Bella" Esme said softly, I nodded and looked around.

"Wheres Alice?" I asked my voice suprisingly strong, Esme's brow creased.

"She..um she and Tanya went to the next town over for some shopping and are staying at a hotel." She said not looking at me as she stirred whatever was in the pot.

"Oh.." I said, feeling left out even though I would have hated it. I sighed and went over my the lazy-boy that I was calling mine now, and picked up one of the books. It happened to be my favorite: Ethan Frome, I got so into it I didn't even notice Edward until his warm peppermint breath hit me.

"Hmmm...Interesting." He murmmered against my neck, his lips sending shivers down my spine. Okay hold up! I have him my best "WTF" look and pushed him away. I mean Tanya has his "heart". So why the fuck would he be gettin' all up on ME? He looked at me confusingly, I groaned and got out of the chair and stomped off into the kitchen with Emse. She smiled at me as I entered I smiled back, and wondered over to where she was cooking.

"So...what are we having tonight?" I asked my voice happy, her smile widened.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread." She said, I sighed and smiled. I knew it was going to be the best meal I had ever! Esme is an amazing cook, I thought with a smile.

"Yay! I can't wait." I said as I walked off, and went up to my room. I needed to wrap all my presents I got everybody. I got Alice the newest pair of heels I could find, Carslie one of my favorite books I knew he'd like, Esme a recipe book, Edward a Cd mix I put together, Emmet a football, Rose some tools to work on cars, And Jasper a cowboy hat. I was happy with the gifts I picked for every, Although I noticed I didnt have anything for...Tanya.

I scowled, forget her. I don't need to give her something, I mean I didn't know she was coming and...I already went shopping. Anyway its not like she got me something. I'd be suprised if she got anyone something, she's so self centered. She doesn't deserve Edward at all. I just wish her and her fake boobs can go on somewhere, I mean yea she not here now...but neither is Alice.

I got up and rolled my eyes and went back down to the kitchen to have dinner with my best friends family...when she's not even here.

* * *

_Soooo whatd yah think? Good, Bad? Edward admitted Bella had his heart! Ohmigawd! . Im sorry bella bein so stubborn :) Lol anywayyy you kno what i want (: _

_PM me any qestions or ideas please and thank you! (:_

_SkyOut!~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Heyy guys (: im so sorry ittook so long! but this is chapter 7 hold yah like it (:_

_Disclaimer:I do not own twilight sgag or any charaters._

* * *

Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

I stared at my plate moving the noddles around, bored. It was very awkward, amd tense. Mostly because Alice wasn't here, and I was an outsider. I sighed and finished my food and thankd Esme and said I was going to bed. Everyone nodded, smiled and said good night.

I walked up the staires suddenly very tired, I walked into my room and fell to the bed and fell asleep soundlessly.

**Edward POV**

I was confused, I mean Bella kissed me back...I thought she felt the same, Or something like that. I sighed and walked up to my room, and desided to check on Bella. I peaked through the door, She was layed out on her bed her brown hair spilling across the pillow a crease between her brow. Then I heard her whisper something, So softly I thought I made it up.

"Edward, don't leave me." She whispered her voice hanging in the air. I knew right then and there I would Never leave her, and maybe it was time...time for me to grow up. Stop being a dickhead, to women. Maybe then Bella will like me. I walked to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face dreaming of none other than Bella.

I was woken up by the door slamming shut as someone came in, and was greeted by Alice's cheerful voice. I sighed and walked down staires in my Pajamas, which were just plaid pajama pants. Alice smiled as she saw me, I noticed Tanya was no where in sight.

"Hey Alice welcome home. Where's Tanya?" I asked hugging her, she hugged back.

"Oh she had to go home but she sent her regaurds." Alice said smiling and I heard a snort behind me, I looked back and saw Bella I smiled at her slightly.

"Good morning" I said staring into her eyes for once, and noticing they were a very warm brown. She seemed shocked by this but smiled back and said good morning. Alice attaked her, but bella seemed a little upset I brushed it off and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was shocked, when he looked at me with so much...love? His green eyes smiling as he smiled and greeted me, I was dazed. As I said it back and he left, And then I was brought back by Alice.

"Oh Bella, I wished would have come! it was soooo much fun!" She said cheerful, and smile playing on her lips. I looked at her my anger spiking.

"Well Alice I would have went, If u asked!" I said my voice holding so much venmon it suprised me. She looked at me shocked.

"But...I did..well Tayna.." She whispered her eyes suddenly knowing what happened, she hugged me.

"Im so sorry Bella, Tanya said you didn't want to go..." She whispered as I hugged her tighter, I sighed.

"Ali its fine, your back now. One day before chrismaus." I said laughing, she laughed too and we made our way to the kitchen. Edward smiled at us as we came around the corner.

"Can I speak to Bella alone? please Alice." He said never taking his eyes off me, Alice smiled and nodded leaving the room.

**Edward POV**

I looked into her eyes and smiled, moving closer to her while laying my hand on her cheek. She looked at me in confustion.

"Bella, I know I've been a ass lately but...I think Im in love with you." I said sighing as I got the words out in the open feeling a huge pressture lift off my shoulders. I scanned her eyes wonder what she was thinking.

"Edward...I...what about the slut Tanya? hmm?" She asked rolling her eyes, I smirked.

"I don't like her...Bella I love you" I whispered as I moved my lips to hers

"I-I love you too" She whispered against my lips, I crushed hers to mine enjoying the feeling of her warm lips on mine. I heard the cheers from the living room, meaning everyone knew. I smirk as I pulled back and Bella blushed.

**Bella POV**

I can't fucking believe it! He loves me...ME! So werid, but I could care less! He was so...god-like. and after you got over the cockyness he was really sweetheart. hold up, I, never in my life would I have thought I would call Edward fucking cullen, sweet heart. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I snuggled into Edward, thinking this trip was actually a good thing.

* * *

_Soooo? Good,Bad? whatd yah think? This is NOT the last chapter dont worry. (: anyway please Review (:_

_PM me any qestions or idea's for the story (:_

_SkyOut!~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Heyy guys (: im so happy with the reviews! thank you! but this is the last chapter, hope yah like it (:_

_Disclaimer:I do not own twilight sgag or any charaters._

* * *

Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

Here we are, Chrismas! I was excited, mostly because I wanted to give everyone there gifts. On the other hand I was sad...I mean I leave today, which means leaving Edward. I sighed and grabbed everyone's gift and went down stairs. Everyone was already giving each others gifts so I gave everyone theres, they all Smiled brightly and thanked me. I smiled back, I actually got alot of great things waaaay better than anything I gave them. I got a short black dress from Alice, pretty purple heels from Rose, a book from Carslie, a notebook with some of Esme's amazing recipes in it, a cute T-shirt from Emmet. And lastly Edward, it was a pretty necklace with, a crystal heart on the front.

I smiled, and hugged everyone tightly, Kissed Edwards lips softly and sat in MY lazy-boy. I was moved, into Edwards lap he smiled at me.

"So Bella, what do you think of me going back to school with you and Alice?" He whisper into my ear, his lips gently raking my neck. I screamed and hugged him with so much streagnth.

"I would LOVE that!" I said as I pushed my lips to his, I wondered how I could be so lucky to have a god like him. He smiled under my lips and kissed me back.

All to soon we had to say bye to everyone, I hugged and kissed everyone. Hoping I would see them again, then after saying bye we, Edward, Alice and I, Went to the airport. I was happy, and ready to start a new term with Edward.

* * *

~THREE YEARS LATER~

Nothing changed, Edward was his normal cocky self and Me, scarcite wonderful me. The thing is Edward was only cocky with me, no other women thank god! So here we were, at the Cullens house summer vacation. The sun warming my cheek, as we girls layed by the pool tanning. I got way closer to Rose over the years, suddenly my thoughts were interupted by Emmet yelling canon-ball and being splashed by water all over.

"EMMET!" we call screeched at the same time, the guys laughed. Alice the evil little pixie walked over and pushed Jasper into the pool. She smirk at me telling me to do the same, Edward panicked.

"Now Bella, you know you don't want to do this." He said urgently, I looked at him innocently.

"Do what Edward?" I said as I inched closer to him, he stepped back. Bad move mister, now he was on the edge.

"C'mon Bella! please don't do this." He pleaded, I saw Jasper swiming up behind him, about to grab his ankles, I smirk.

"Fine, I won't" I said as he sighed, then Jasper pulled him. Alice,Rose and me laughed so hard. All to soon the day ended and Edward and I were walking the garden happily holding each others hand. Soon he bent down on one knee, causing me to gasp.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and I have no clue what I would do without you in my life, will you marry me?" He asked staring at me with those wonderful green eyes, I found I could only nod. He smiled and slipped the old fastioned ring on my finger and kissed me. I knew I could never be happier than right now, I thought as I kissed Edward back. Bella Maire Cullen...I like it, Don't you?

**THE END**

* * *

_Ohmigawd! o.o its over D; i had so much fun, writing this and you guys were greath with the reviews thank you thank you! xD I can't wait to start another story so keep a look out xP byebyes love you all 3 (in a non creepy way of corse xD)_

_SkyOut!~_


End file.
